blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
Blacklight: Retribution
Blacklight: Retribution is a first person shooter formerly developed by Zombie Studios and published by Perfect World Entertainment and Red Stallion Interactive. 'As of January 1st, 2015, ownership and development of the game shifted entirely to Hardsuit Labs, a studio formed primarily out of former Blacklight developers. The game is available on Playstation 4. On the 20th of November 2017, Hardsuit Labs acquired the rights to the PC version of Blacklight Retribution from Perfect World Entertainment. As of March 12, 2019, the PC version has been shut down. Only the PS4 version remains. Overview The game features a variety of different game-modes, including classic Game Modes such as Capture the Flag, Team Deathmatch, and Deathmatch. There is also a PvE mode, called Onslaught, which pits the players against hordes of AI-controlled opponents. Within the Customization Menu, players can choose from a wide variety of parts to customize both their Primary and Secondary Weapons. Players can customize the Muzzle, Barrel, Scope, Ammunition, and Stock. Blacklight: Retribution also includes an in-game Depot System, which allows players to purchase special items using Combat Points, that are earned while playing in a match. Items in the depot range from a basic health refill to powerful armored hardsuits. In addition to a vast array of customization options, Blacklight: Retribution is also unique in that every player is given access to the Hyper Reality Visor or HRV in-game. When HRV is used (default in-game key is 'v') players are able to 'see' through walls and can identify friendly and enemy player, objectives, and Depots. Maps The game currently contains the following maps: ''Maps marked with (OS) are only available for the OnSlaught game mode. * Centre (OS) * Containment * Convoy * Deadlock * Deathmetal (OS) * Decay * Evacuation * Heavy Metal * HeloDeck * Lockdown (OS) * Metro * Outpost * Piledriver * Rig * Safehold * SeaPort * Shelter (OS) * Terminus (OS) * Trench * Vertigo * Vortex Removed Maps * Dropzone * Nuken (only for game mode Siege) * Offshore (Replaced with Rig) * Slumlord Free to Play As Blacklight: Retribution is free-to-play, monetization of the game happens in the Customization Menu where players can buy items to use in-game. To purchase items, players can use two different currencies: ZCoin and Game Points (GP). ZCoin can be bought from Perfect World Entertainment for real money, while Game Points are earned for playing the game. All items can either be bought permanently or 'rented' for a single day. All items that affect game play (weapons, parts, gear, etc) can be purchased with GP, while all cosmetic items can only be purchased with ZCoin. While playing in a match players earn Combat Points which can be used to purchase refills and Heavy Weapons from Depots in-game. Combat Points can be earned for completing objectives, killing enemy players, getting assists, etc. With these points, players can visit nearby Depots and buy the items they have chosen in the Depot section of the Customization Menu. Items purchased at Depots include the Ammo Refill, the powerful FT18 Flamethrower, the Hardsuit, and many more. Story Blacklight: Retribution is set in a near future, about 50 years from now, where mainstream society has for the most part collapsed with gameplay centering around inner city areas of Asian metropolises. The total population on Earth at this time is never given but is said to be off any discernible chart we have. In one of the Developers Diaries videos, one of the developers referred to a map as a "Neo Tokyo". These cities are deserted, and signs of the epidemic outbreak are visible in many areas, in form of abandoned quarantine installations and medical waste. Signs of this '''Infection are also visible on the "Patient Zero" skin of the hero Viper. Additionally, most Helmets used by Agents are a means of limiting contact with the infection itself when out in the field. While civilians have fled the cities, the global arms corporations are fighting over the remaining resources and for domination of what remains of the world. They accomplish their goals by sending out teams of agents against each other. These corporations seemed to have taken over the role of the primary authority, acting as surrogate governments to the scattered pockets of survivors, which are also used as a source of labor and fresh recruits. It's implied that national regimes still exist albeit only in name as their political and social influence have been severely diminished in the wake of the rising corporate authorities. The game does not directly connect to the story of its predecessor, Blacklight: Tango Down. On a time line, Blacklight: Retribution may be several years after the events of Blacklight: Tango Down, as technology seems slightly more advanced. PS4 In addition to the PC version of the game, a Playstation 4 version is also available. With the release of the Parity Patch both versions of the game are identical. Localized Versions Besides English, the game is available in French and German. Both those localized versions by default use the European server, but also have access to the servers in the US. Trailers File:Blacklight Retribution World's End Trailer|World's End Trailer File:Blacklight Retribution More PS4 Gameplay From Destin - Gamescom 2013|Gamescom 2013 Gameplay File:Blacklight Retribution - PS4 Hardsuit Gameplay - Gamescom 2013|Gamescom 2013 - Hardsuit Gameplay File:Blacklight Retribution - Playing on a PS4 - Gamescom 2013|Gamescom 2013 - PS4 Gameplay de:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Games